The Wedding
by kirsty n emmz
Summary: Josh finally proposes to Mindy but can he handle postmarrige stress but even more important can Drake keep his hands off of the bridesmaides! R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The Proposal

Disclaimer-I do not own Drake and Josh

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay I'm ready for this!" A twenty year old Josh Nichols told himself. "I can do this."

"Do what?" His step-brother Drake Parker entered the room.

"I'm going to propose to Mindy tonight!"

Drake stared at Josh for a moment, then started laughing.

"What are you laughing for?" Said a highly confused Josh.

"You can't get married," said Drake as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "you're only.." he counted on his fingers, "sixteen."

Josh was still confused as to how his brother was so stupid "Drake" he said calmly " I am not sixteen, I am twenty."

"Oh…I knew that" Drake tried quickly to cover up his thickness, so he changed the subject. " What kind of ring did you get her?"

" It's a diamond ring , Mom helped me pick it. I am taking Mindy to "The Sensation" for dinner then we are going to the Lake for an evening stroll and that is when I ask her to be my wife." Josh gave a sweet grin.

"Okay I only asked what kind of ring you bought her not how you're going to give to her." Drake looked at Josh, and surprised Josh by saying "I hope she says "Yes" brother. Now go get ready for the big night."

Josh ran to the door, stopped and said " You know what Drake if she does say yes will you be my Best Man?"

"Of course I will Brother"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh and Mindy were walking down the Lake, until Josh stopped suddenly, looked at Mindy, kissed her then he whispered in her ear "Can I ask you something ?"

Mindy whispered back "Of course you can."

Josh stepped back, got down on one knee, took a deep breath and said the magical words he had been waiting to say all night he said, "Mindy Crenshaw," he held out the ring, " will you be my wife?"

He watched her eyes sparkle in the moonlight, waited for a reply. Mindy turned round and said, "Josh Nichols I will be honoured to be your wife." Josh stood up grabbed Mindy and kissed her, he couldn't wait to tell his family what she said, especially Drake.


	2. The Dinner

When Drake met Nadine

A/N- I do not own Drake and Josh. Thanks for all the reviews keep them coming lol, sorry for taking quite a long time to update.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She said YES !" said josh when ran into the Parker/Nichols living room. Everyone jumped out of their seats and on to their feet. They all walked towards Josh congradulating him. All except Drake.

"Drake aren't you going to congatulate Josh?" asked Walter.

"Yeah in a minute. I'm practising my Best Man pose." Everyone laughed at him but he just looked confused.

"So,do Mindy's parents know yet?" Audrey asked.

"Not yet, but I kinda invited them to dinner. At our home if that's O.K." Audrey nodded and started asking Josh what type of food the Crenshaws ate. Audrey Josh and Walter Left the room leaving Drake and Megan on their own.

If there was one thing that Drake Parker hated it was being on his own with Megan. "I guess I have to be a bridesmaide," she had a sour tone in her voice," that means I am NOT, repeat, NOT wearing a dress that Josh picks!" She left and wen upstairs.

Drake had to admit that she was right, Josh needed help when it came to outfits.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the big night and the Crenshaws arrived on time. Mindy's sister Nadine was with them.

Drake was astounded at what he saw. Mindy Crenshaw had a beautiful sister. He normally didn't go for red heads but this one was different. She had sparkles in her eyes, and a great sense in fasion."Mindy will let her choose the dresses for her"he thought to himself.

She looked him up and down in digust, as though he was a piece of dirt. He was shocked noone had looked at him like that before. Could he be loosing his looks? Nah of course not,he thought what a stupid thing to think.

The Crenshaws were so excited about the engagment and so were the Parker/Nichols. Drake wasn't as happy,well of course he was happy that his brother was getting married but he was confused as to why Nadine looked at him the way she did.

Drake asked Nadine about the look she gave him, and she said, " You were giving me a flirty look and you don't me but the thing is Drake i find you unattractive."

Drake nearly fell off his seat, he was losing his looks afterall. How could an extremly Hot girl not like _HIM_! He thought.

Nadine could'nt belive it, this guy thought he was gorgeous but she did think he was kinda just a little bit cute. But something was putting her off him she couldnt quite think of it maybe it was all the things Mindy had told her about him that he had a different girlfriend everyday or the she was told he spoke to Mindy she didnt know but something was definetly telling her not to get involveld with Drake Parker.

I bet Mindys put Nadine up to this, to hate me so her whole family end up hating me then Josh will end up hating me...wait that wouldnt happen, would it. This thought confused Drake more than he already was. Once Josh was married he would be living with Mindy maybe he would just forget about Drake. No Josh wouldnt do that Drake thought. But it would be really weird around the house without Josh beeing their to goof the place up wait Walter could do that but it still wouldnt be the same without Josh.

"Well we better be going, It was nice t finally meet your family,Josh and thanks again for the dinner Audrey",said Mrs Crenshaw

Everyone said goodbye but Drake was still thinking about once Josh was married how everything would change. He didnt even notice when Nadine said goodbye to him.


End file.
